


Space Between

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: You know why they stand so close.





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Space Between

## Space Between

  
by Keyla Sheppard  


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, don't sue.

Author's Notes: POV - Welsh

* * *

It isn't how close they are that you look at. You don't look at the way Ray's shoulder rests against Fraser's when they sit next to each other, or the way that Ray's always looking over Fraser's shoulder. You don't look at the way some part of them is always touching, even if it's just a brush of a finger, a pat on the shoulder.  
  
No, what you see it the space in between.  
  
The space that you know they leave there for a reason. Keep some people still wondering, still guessing. But not you. No, you know. You know what they do when the workday's over, when they walk by your office and the smiles are on their faces and Fraser's as non-Mountie as you'll ever see him.  
  
You know the space they leave while working is taken up by fast pants, frantic fingers and sweat.  
  
When you found out the look on their face when they saw you was pure shock, which soon gave way to fear.   
  
What were you going to do to them, were you going to fire him? And Fraser wouldn't even let you say hi before he started in.  
  
"It's not affecting our work..."  
  
And you looked at him and over to Ray a few times with a smile on your face that didn't go away until Fraser's explanation, promises, teetered between annoying and just plan pointless.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
And Fraser looks at you like you've said something in a language he actually doesn't understand but Ray, Ray already knew you were going to be fine with it because as Fraser was talking he saw it in your eyes. He was always a good detective.  
  
When you walked out of that club, a few beers with them later, you had a smile on your face and the knowledge that the space in between gets filled.  
  
The End 

  
 

* * *

End Space Between by Keyla Sheppard 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
